


Sweet Satinalia

by angelontheoutskirts



Series: Queen Erica [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love, Multi, Satinalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelontheoutskirts/pseuds/angelontheoutskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Variel's first Satinalia in Fereldan and her first one while in a relationship. Both she and Kieran admire the snow, search for the perfect gift, and enjoy all the warmth that can be found during the holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Satinalia

Variel smiled as she and Kieran walked hand in hand along the snowy stone path. The flakes drifted downwards, swirling in the wind. “It’s beautiful.” She whispered. Kieran grinned, entwining their fingers.

“Have you ever been in Fereldan for Satinalia before?” He asked. Variel shook her head.

“No, usually Padre and I are back in Antiva for the festival but with winter coming early this year, Queen Erica insisted we stay.”

“She would have anyway; this just gave her the excuse. She told me the same thing about returning to Orlais.” He shook his head. “She also sent an invitation to my mother, I doubt that went over well with the king.”

“You can’t blame her majesty for wanting everyone together.” Variel told him, lifting their hands to press a kiss to his gloved knuckles.

“I don’t.” Kieran answered softly, his cheeks reddening slightly at her affection. “I’m just not used to being included as part of ‘everyone’ especially since she and the king have their own children to fuss over…”

“In her eyes you’re just as much her child as her own sons and daughters. You’re a Theirin Kieran, you might as well get used to it.”

“Likewise, Lady Variel” The elf blushed, her pale skin turning a bright scarlet from her chin to the tips of her pointed ears.

“That wasn’t…you’re not…I mean…” Kieran chuckled.

“No, I’m not.” He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “Not for a while.” Variel nodded.

“Good, I love you and everything but I’m not sure I could handle the princess thing just yet.”

“I’m not a prince.” He countered. “And I love you too.”

“You know what I mean…” She grumbled. “A noble elf? Oh the scandal!” She pressed a hand to her forehead dramatically. Kieran rolled his eyes.

“First smart comment and I’ll feed them to Nymeria.” He promised her. Variel smiled up at him.

“So what’s Satinalia like in Fereldan?” she asked.

“Well it’s not quite as elaborate as in Antiva, it only lasts the one day but there’s a feast and Queen Erica’s planned a masquerade this year. There are also gift exchanges one is formal; the nobles give gifts to represent their fealty to the kingdom and the other is between friends and family, her majesty plans a trip to the market about a week before for the royal children to buy gifts.”

“I bet that makes the merchants’ year.”

“The queen knows most of them from their kindness towards her when she was a Warden. It is the common people who cheered the loudest when she married my father and mourned the longest at their losses. Nobles will always play the game, but the people…the people are the life of Fereldan.”

“You sound like your father when you talk like that.” Variel told him softly. Kieran shrugged.

“Not really, I didn’t mention cheese once.” With a smirk he and Variel continued down the path, watching the gentle flakes swirl around them.

 

 

Kieran knocked on the door softly and waited for it to open. “Ah, Kieran, come, sit.” Zevran pointed to one of the chairs in the middle of the room. He then sat down in the chair across from it and returned to the task he’d been completing before Kieran arrived, which was cleaning his twin, very sharp, daggers. Kieran took his seat quickly. “You wished to speak with me, yes?”

“Yes…um…it’s about Variel, actually.” Zevran raised an eyebrow and nodded for Kieran to continue. “You know that she and I are…courting.”

“Ah, that would explain the stammering and redness about your cheeks.” The elf teased. “Yes, I was made aware, she seems quite pleased about it.”

“Really? She is?” Kieran tried his best not to sound too surprised but Zevran chuckled.

“If she were not, I think you would have been very thoroughly informed, probably by something pointy.”

“I…yes, I suppose that’s true…that’s why I’d appreciate any suggestions you might have on what to get her for Satinalia.”

“Ah,” Zevran put down the blade. “The necklace you bought her for her birthday seemed to go over well. She wears it nearly every day.” Kieran nodded.

“Any other suggestions?”

“Jewelry, soft fabrics, ingredients for various poisons, easily concealed weapons, Orlesian footwear, small fuzzy animals…and any of Senor Tethras’ books.” Zevran shrugged. “But I don’t think you need to worry. She is quite…smitten, and has always been of a rather forgiving nature, a trait she inherited from her mother.” The elf gave a small smile. It was then Variel entered.

“Padre- Kieran?” She blinked.“Did you come to see me?”

“No, I actually, we…”

“Just your standard overprotective father conversation, niña.” Zevran told her, stroking her cheek as she came to stand next to him. “To let him know, that if he ever hurts you, provided you don’t kill him yourself, I will be more than pleased to do the honors.”

“Padre…” Variel frowned, shaking her head. “You worry too much.”

 

 

The Marketplace in Denerim was always crowded, and even more so as Kieran joined his stepmother and half-siblings on their quests for Satinalia gifts. Duncan raced forward, running from stall to stall but always keeping within the queen’s sight. The twins, Lily and Ella walked in sync as if floating over the cobblestone, giggling to one another or cooing in excitement at a particularly interesting find. The youngest of the four, Prince Cailan walked next to his mother, old enough not to hold her hand but young enough that when passing larger crowds, he reached out for it. Queen Erica herself always looked so much younger during these market days, gone were the elaborate hairstyles and fine gowns of court. She wore light leather armor, finely made and embroidered with the Theirin lion. Her daggers were strapped to her back, easily within reach should any threat to her children present itself. Similarly, Kieran had his staff, the large purple gem at the end glowing faintly. Queen Erica greeted every merchant politely, even engaging in playful banter with a few. People smiled and waved, some going so far as to bow and let out a cry of “Long live House Theirin!” making the monarch’s cheeks take on a light shade of pink as she thanked each admirer.

It was later in the day, Kieran had already found Variel’s gift, a copy of The Tale of The Warden with edges gilded with real gold and illustrated with brightly colored inks and a pair of earrings that matched the necklace he’d given her months before, when Queen Erica stopped outside a small rundown shack on the edge of the alienage. She dropped a small bag filled with coins at the door, knocked once and then hurried away, her children in tow. Kieran frowned as he followed, looking back to see the door open and a hand snatch up the purse.

“What was that about?” he asked. Erica gave a small sigh.

“Ask your Father” was the reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the house Erica leaves money at is Goldanna's, real sister or not, and total *itch or not, Alistair takes care of his family.


End file.
